Together
by AwesomePossumSlytherin
Summary: Suki's balloon didn't come fast enough and two best friends spent their last moments together; and they wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


The space sword flew to the ground with the two men he had just knocked down.

"Goodbye, space sword." Sokka said to the air.

His leg was surely broken and he was gripping on to Toph with everything he had. There was no way he was letting go of her. She was his best companion; without her who would he joke around with? Who would put him in his place.

So with every bit of strength he had in him, her pulled her up.

He saw tears falling from her eyes and it hurt Sokka more than his broken leg to see her like this. She was always the one who wouldn't go down without a fight. And now she sat with fear clawing at all sides of her.

Sokka looked up to see at least ten other Firebenders surrounding them on different sides of the hot air balloon.

There was no where to go.

"This is it, isn't it Sokka?" Toph asked softly. She could sense Sokka's body stiffening and could hear the footsteps of the soldiers.

Sokka gulped down his fear at looked down at the young girl sitting next to him. This was it. There was no way they could get past this, but there was no way in hell he was going down without a fight.

The adrenaline of the situation wrapped around him and he could stand up without pain in his leg.

"Toph, we're going to fight."

She heard how determined he was; how unafraid of death he seemed and her signature smile appeared on her face.

Sokka grinned too. Being able to see that smile once more was enough to give him the strength to go on.

The soldiers surrounding them were in a fighting stance, ready to take them.

But Sokka was in no hurry for what was to come. Instead he grabbed on to Toph and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"You're my best friend, you know that?" he told her.

She let go and punched his arm, "Of course I am. I am a hard person to resist. And then she closed her eyes and clutched him again. "And I wouldn't give up these last few months for anything in the world. I love you Sokka, you're like the brother I never wanted but still couldn't live without."

He grinned and pulled out his boomerang and Toph took a fighting stance. The only thing she could bend with was the metal they were standing on.

"Let's kick some Fire Nation Butt!" Toph yelled in her usual cocky manner.

"Go!" One of the Firebenders yell.

The fight didn't last very long. Sokka threw his boomerang and was proud to see it hit one soldier and another on it's return back. They both fell off the ship.

Toph herself took out three firebenders. She ripped off half of the metal her and Sokka were standing on and turned it into sharp points that stabbed them in the chests.

They continued to fight and after a short period of time Sokka's boomerang fell to the ground like his sword.

The two kids, because that was what they truly were, stood back to back. Having no space left to go.

They knew this was it.

"It's been a pleasure to work with the greatest metalbender of all time." He told her with a sincere, yet scared, smile.

She leaned her head against his back and took a few deep breaths. "It is isn't it?" Sokka's fear dripped away as he laughed at his best friend's brave attempt at humor. "But probably not as great to be with the best water tribe warrior. But don't tell anyone I said that."

"It's our secret." He told her with another laugh.

And that's when it happened. As the two laughed in what they knew was their final momentsl, the leader of the Fire Nation chuckled without mercy.

He then signaled toward the others at what they should do.

There was no metal to bend and no weapon to throw. Large funnels of fire shot from the men's hands to the two fearless kids standing.

It hit them hard but neither of them noticed the pain because they were soaring through the sky.

Sokka protectively held onto Toph and culred around her. He briefly wondered if this is what it felt like to fly.

The fall seemed timeless. It could have been seconds, minutes, or hours and they wouldn't have known the difference. But eventually, they hit.

There was no pain when they finally reached their last destination; in fact there was only a second of conciousness. But the last thing Sokka saw was a grin and then finally a beautful pair of pale green eyes before blackness grabbed hold of him.

* * *

So, I really have no idea what inspired me to make this...Maybe I was feeling morbid or something? haha

Please Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
